Lucy's Knight In Shining Armor
by Windrises
Summary: Lucy wants to help Erza, Gray, and Natsu, but she keeps getting in peril. Because of that, Erza tries to find Lucy a protector, which makes Lucy feel the desire, to become her own hero.


Note: Fairy Tail was created by Hiro Mashima and the anime is done by the studios A-1 Pictures, Statelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks. This is a story for this website and Fanpop.

Lucy Heartfilia was the latest member, of Erza Scarlet's team. The team included a group of people, who had magical powers. Lucy's teammates included Natsu Dragneel, an immature and reckless, but very powerful guy, who had fire powers, Gray Fullbuster, a chill guy, who had ice powers, and Erza, the leader and the strongest warrior, that the magical world had ever seen.

Lucy felt like she was lacking, in comparison, to her teammates. She had the will and desire, to be a hero, who would fight the forces of evil and make the world a safer place. However, she felt like she didn't fit in and wasn't a strong addition to the team, due to not having special powers. She often studied on magic and had learned a few things, but she didn't know that many potions or spells.

One day, Lucy and her friends were on a battlefield, that was a few away from the guild. They were fighting Laxus Dreyar. Laxus wanted to take over the guild, so Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu had been hired, to stop Laxus' evil plans. Laxus thought he was the strongest fighter, that the guild had ever had. Because of that, he had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "There's no way, that you'll be able to stop me."

Erza confidently replied, "You're incredibly wrong about that. You're going to be brought to justice." Erza started using her sword and strength, to fight Laxus.

Laxus replied, "Not bad, but that's not going to be enough, to stop me."

Gray said, "Then I'll put your crimes on ice, you cold-hearted villain." He started using his ice powers, to freeze Laxus. That gave Erza some time, to attack Laxus and make him feel weaker. However, he used his strength, to break the ice.

Natsu grinned and replied, "I'll heat up this jerk." Natsu started using his flame powers, to attack Laxus. Laxus started sweating.

Lucy felt like she wasn't adding anything, to the battle. She figured she might as well just stand around and wait for the fight to be over. While wiping off a bunch of sweat, Laxus looked around and saw Lucy, who appeared to be defenseless and have no powers. He had a sly smile on his face, while saying, "The others heroes may pose a threat to me, but you're going to help my master plan." Laxus picked up Lucy and said, "I'm going to keep you captured, unless your friends stop fighting me."

Erza and the others saw that Lucy was in danger. Erza looked at Natsu and Gray, while saying, "I'll save Lucy, from that jerk, while you guys fight him off." Erza started charging towards Laxus. She started taking Lucy away, while Natsu and Gray attacked Laxus. After a few minutes of fighting, Laxus got defeated and his grandfather give him another month, of being grounded.

After getting back to the guild, Erza decided to have a meeting. Natsu and Gray started sipping on expired drinks, because Cana was selling them, at a very cheap price. Lucy had an unconfident and shameful look, which stretched upon her face. She felt like she was getting in the way of the group, rather than helping them.

Erza looked at her teammates and said, "We need to talk about Lucy."

Lucy's eyes lit up, while asking, "Really? That's kind of flattering."

Erza rolled her eyes and said, "During our latest mission, Lucy almost suffered the wrath, of the villainous Laxus."

Lucy had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I'm really sorry about that, Erza. I wish I could benefit the team, I really could, but instead of doing that, I'm causing the team harm and peril."

Natsu frowned at Lucy and asked, "You're causing the team harm and peril? You should be ashamed of yourself." He shook his fist at Lucy.

Erza replied, "Lucy's not doing that."

Natsu frowned again and asked, "You lied, about causing the team problems? You should be ashamed of yourself?" Once again, he shook his fist, while Gray rolled his eyes.

Erza said, "I believe Lucy has a lot of potential and can really benefit this team."

Lucy looked surprised, while saying, "Wow, that means a lot to me."

Erza replied, "However, in the meantime, I believe Lucy needs somebody to watch over her. In other words, she needs a guard or a knight. If a villain ever tries to take her or something like that, we need a hero, who will swoop in and be her knight in shining armor."

Gray raised his hand and said, "Erza, I'll take the honor, of being Lucy's knight."

Natsu angrily replied, "Hold on there, you ice lover. I wanna be Lucy's knight."

Gray responded, "I believe I'm more qualified, to handle this particular responsibility." Natsu was being a jealous jerk, so he punched Gray.

Erza scowled at Natsu and folded her arms. She said, "Natsu, you've shown a complete lack of respect, towards your fellow teammate. Because of that, Gray will be given the job, of being Lucy's knight." Lucy felt ashamed and embarrassed, that she needed a knight, while Gray felt proud and Natsu started whining.

A few days later, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and Gray were hired, to fight Jellal. Jellal had been attacking fellow guild members, in order to prove his superiority and impress Erza. Due to Erza being on the side of justice, she wasn't impressed. She and Natsu started battling Jellal.

Lucy looked at Gray, who wasn't joining the battle, and asked, "Aren't you going to help them?"

Gray answered, "I wish I could, I really do. However, my primary responsibility is to watch over you and protect you."

Lucy replied, "That's an admirable goal, but I don't need to be protected, during every minute of the battle. Go ahead and join them. Instead of wasting time, by guarding me, you could be helping the other two and save the day."

Gray felt concerned about Lucy's safety, while asking, "Are you sure it would be okay, if I stopped guarding, for a few minutes? If anything happened to you, I'd feel like a lousy hero and protector."

Lucy calmly replied, "I'm going to be fine."

Gray responded, "Okay then." Gray started getting his ice powers, while charging towards Jellal.

A few minutes later, Jellal looked around and saw Lucy. He had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I could capture and charge the guild a high ransom, for her return." He grabbed Lucy. Lucy's friends spent several minutes, fighting Jellal, before they were able to get her back.

After the fight was over, the gang returned to the guild. Gray felt ashamed of himself, while saying, "Some guard I turned out to be. When Lucy was in peril, I wasn't able to swoop in and get her." He looked at Lucy and said, "I'm really sorry."

Lucy replied, "It's okay, Gray. You're a good hero, so you shouldn't feel about it. You and the others did a great job, at fighting Jellal."

Natsu pointed at Gray and laughed, before saying, "You sure failed, to be Lucy's knight."

Gray looked annoyed, while saying, "I'm aware of that and I regret that, but that doesn't me, from being mad at you."

Natsu said, "Even though I'm a little immature, I'm the best choice, to be Lucy's bodyguard."

Erza replied, "Believe it or not, I"m going to agree with that. Natsu, you can start being Lucy's knight."

The next day, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and Gray went to a nearby village, to fight Zeref. Natsu was wearing a knight suit, since he was Lucy's knight in shining armor. Natsu's friends thought it was silly and they thought the heavy armor would prevent him, from being able to fight well.

The gang approached Zeref. Zeref had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I'm going to get rid of you and become the guild's idol."

Erza sternly replied, "A villain could never become the guild's idol, you corrupt wizard." Erza started using her sword and fighting skills, to fight Zeref, while Gray used his ice powers.

Lucy looked at Natsu and asked, "Aren't you going to join the fight?"

Natsu answered, "No way. The reason Gray failed to be a good knight, was because he left your side, so he could join a fight. It wasn't a cool mistake and I'm planning on avoiding Gray's mistakes, like I always do."

Erza and Gray fought Zeref, for several minutes. After Erza and Gray needed a break, Zeref started charging towards Lucy. Natsu pointed his sword at Zeref, while saying, "Hold on there, you corrupt scoundrel. I'm Lucy's knight, so you're not going to harm her."

Zeref smugly replied, "The only thing I need to do, in order to capture Lucy, is get you out of the way." Zeref started slapping Natsu around. Since Natsu was in a heavy knight costume, his agility wasn't as fight and his fighting skills weren't very good.

After Zeref defeated Natsu, he grabbed Lucy. Erza and Gray started running towards and fighting him. After several minutes of action, Zeref got defeated.

After returning to the guild, Lucy sat by herself, with a mopey look on her face. Loke walked and sat by her. Lucy looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Loke answered, "I was just roaming around the guild, when I saw that you were sad. Because of that, I decided to swoop by and come to your rescue."

Lucy put her head on the table, while saying, "I've been needing a lot of people to save me, in recent months. I'm no hero."

Loke had a concerned look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Lucy answered, "For the past few battles, I've been getting in peril, so Erza's been trying to find a knight, to protect me. If that wasn't humiliating enough, the knights failed to protect, which lead to me having to be saved, two more times."

Loke suggested, "I could become your knight."

Lucy titled her head up and replied, "Frankly, you don't get it. I don't want a knight and I don't want to be rescued, during every battle. I appreciate my friend's efforts, I really do, but I'm starting to feel like the type of team member, who doesn't anything. If anything, I cause the team trouble."

Loke responded, "Then stop being the person, who gets into peril and start being the big hero, who saves the day and defeats the villains."

Lucy had a confused look on her face, while asking, "How am I supposed to do that? I've been a cowardly wimp, during the previous battles."

Loke replied, "Lucy, if you believe hard enough and put in enough effort, you can accomplish things, that other people think is impossible."

Lucy put her hand on her chin, while thinking about how she can improve herself and start being a better hero. She started walking out and started to a nearby library, so she could read a few books, about fighting skills and magic.

While Lucy was learning new tricks, Duke Everlue started walking by the guild. Natsu had fought him before and he had warned Erza and Gray, about how dangerous he was. However, Duke Everlue wasn't considered much of a threat, in comparison to the guild's other enemies.

Erza, Natsu, and Gray started heading outside, so they could fight Duke Everlue. Erza said, "I don't know where Lucy is."

Gray replied, "She probably had some shopping to do or something."

Erza responded, "It's probably for the best, that Lucy isn't here. She's a great person, but she's not someone, who's been of much use, during our fights."

Duke Everlue said, "Greetings, wizards. I'm interested in taking over the guild. Although it doesn't quite fit my fancy standards, I believe my remodeling crew can change it and make it look beautiful."

Erza replied, "You're not going to take over the guild, you nasty villain."

Duke Everlue had an offended look on his face, while saying, "How dare you call me nasty."

Natsu replied, "You're certainly not good looking, but after I use my flame powers on you, you're going to be hot."

Gray said, "After I use my ice powers, Duke Everlue's going to enjoy a cold cell."

Duke Everlue had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "That's not going to happen. While you were making cheap jokes, I was spraying invisible knock-out juice, at you three wackos. Soon, you're going to pass out and with you guys out of the way, I'll get my clutches on the guild." Erza, Natsu, and Gray passed out, while Duke Everlue twirled his mustache and did an evil laugh.

When Erza, Gray, and Natsu woke up, they were trapped in rope, that was specifically made, to keep wizards trapped. Duke Everlue started prancing around, while saying, "It's impossible for you guys, to get to safety."

Lucy approached Duke Everlue, while saying, "You should count your guilds, before the spells have hatched, Duke Everlue."

Duke Everlue angrily sighed and replied, "It's that ugly girl."

Lucy angrily responded, "I'm not ugly." She paused and said, "I'm going to bring you down."

Duke Everlue had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "You couldn't be more wrong, you disgusting creature. Your friends are trapped and they're far more powerful and useful, than you could ever be. Because of that, there's no way you can stop me."

Lucy replied, "You don't believe in me, which is to be expected. Even my friends didn't believe in me, which was fair, because I wasn't trying. I thought I'd be most useful, if I just sat on the sidelines and let someone else be my hero. However, I no longer need that, because I'm my own hero."

Duke Everlue replied, "If that's the case, prove it."

Lucy responded, "Very well then." Lucy punched Duke Everlue, in the stomach. Lucy pulled out a sword and used it, to free her friends. She grabbed Duke Everlue's invisible knock-out juice and started using it, on Duke Everlue.

Duke Everlue asked, "How did you find the knock-out juice? The bottle was invisible."

Lucy replied, "I was studying random spells and came upon a very useful one, about invisibility. It taught me how to find objects, that we're invisible." Duke Everlue passed out.

Gray and Natsu felt bad, for not believing in Lucy's potential. Erza put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and said, "Thank you, for believing in yourself and for living to the potential, that I knew you had."

Lucy smiled and replied, "Thank you, Erza."

Natsu looked at Lucy and said, "You did a really good job."

Gray said, "I don't think you'll need us, to be your knights."

Lucy said, "I used to be someone in need, but from now on, I'm going to the hero, that the guild needs me to be." She put her sword in the air. Since she believed in herself and worked hard, Lucy saved the day and felt like a hero.


End file.
